


Stay With Me

by eternalxrry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anorexic Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dominant Harry, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Self Harming Louis, Student Louis, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Younger Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalxrry/pseuds/eternalxrry
Summary: Omega Louis desperate to escape home. Will he meet his knight in shining armour? Or is it all too good to be true?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. The One With the Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, if easily triggered please do not read! This book will mention self-harm, suicidal thoughts, and eating disorders.

It started out as a feeling. A feeling of sadness. A feeling of loneliness.

But this quickly changed. Instead, it became so much more.

A feeling to take back control. A feeling to stop the pain.

My wrists sting from the fresh cuts, that now mar the once flawless skin. My vision is blurry as I continue to hear the shouts of my parents.

I sob pitifully into my knees, trying to stay calm. I hate everything. Everything my life has become to be.

It wasn't always like this. There were happier times. Times where my parents didn't argue every night. A time when I had a group of friends. A time where I was genuinely happy.

But this is no longer the case.

Instead, I stay home every night. Hiding in my bedroom from the wrath of my parents.

I don't know when this all started, the feeling of emptiness, unhappiness, loneliness. I don't know why or when I lost my friends. I don't understand why my parents have to constantly argue.

But I do know, I can no longer go on to live this life.


	2. The One With the Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, mentions of self harm. If easily triggered, please do not read!!
> 
> Hello my lovelies, I am back with a new fic, which I hope you guys will enjoy. If there are any themes you would like me to go down in this fic, then comment and let me know ☺️
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys like the new fic. Enjoy! X

Louis' POV:

I scurry through the corridors to reach my next class on time. Wincing as the fabric of my hoodie rubs against the cuts on my wrist. Keeping my head down as I enter the lecture hall, making a beeline for the back row.

I stare blankly at the front when the tutor comes strolling in, paying attention to the beta and therefore not noticing the presence next to me.

"Hi." A voice says, making me jump. I turn to look at the person in bewilderment.

What does this person want?

"Hi." I mumble quietly, turning back to face the front and begin typing out notes.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around here before." The person continues. I let out a sigh, trying not to let the other omega distract me.

"No. This is my second year." I reply curtly, not looking at him.

"Oh cool. So am I." He responds, not commenting on my rudeness.

I know I'm being rude but I can't afford to miss any important information. My only chance of getting away from 'home', is by getting a degree and earning enough money to live. I can't let anyone distract me.

"You're not very talkative are you?" He asks, after a minute of silence. I just shrug my shoulders in response, continuing to write down notes. "Well, I'm Niall. It's nice to meet you."

I turn to look at him and notice the small smile he has on his face, a curious glint in his eye.

"Louis." I mumble, looking back towards the professor.

"Well Louis, I think we're going to be great friends." He says cheerily, before focusing on the lecture.

I roll my eyes in response and don't reply. I cannot afford any distractions. No matter what.

As soon as the lecture ends, I quickly pack my things up and sprint out of there. Not wanting to speak to Niall again.

But luck appears not to be on my side.

"Hey Lou, wait up!" The omega calls out, running up to me. I sigh in annoyance and take out my headphones.

"Can I help you?" I ask rather rudely. He doesn't appear to take offence, but that curious glint returns in his eyes.

"I was just wondering if you want to meet up sometime this week? To compare notes and prepare for our assignment?" He questions softly, a small smile still on his face.

"Um, I guess." I reply.

"Here, take my number." He hands me a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright?" He sends me another smile and then he is gone.

I stare in shock at where he once stood. What just happened?

Shaking my head, I put my headphones back in and begin the walk to the bus stop to go home. I wish I lived in student dorms like everyone else in university. It would have made my uni life so much easier. Yet my parents don't see it that way and refused me the opportunity to study at Oxford.

I shake off my thoughts and turn the music up louder, the sound of sweet disposition drowning out my depressive thoughts.

By the time I get home, its dark, and I walk in to see my parents already with a glass of wine in hand. I roll my eyes knowing tonight is going to be exactly the same.

"Hello dear. How was uni?" My mum asks as she spots me.

"It was good." I reply, sending her a fake smile. I go to the cupboards and get out a packet of biscuits, but the sound of a tut stops me. I turn to my mum curiously and she sends me a pointed look.

"A moment on the lips is a lifetime on the hips remember love. I and your father have noticed you have gained some weight recently." She says.

I bite my lip hard enough to taste blood, trying to stop myself from lashing out at her. Pinching my wrist harshly to prevent tears from falling.

I take a deep breath and sigh, putting the rich tea biscuits back.

"Right." I murmur, quickly leaving the kitchen. Not wanting any more insults from her.

"It's for your own good Lou?" She calls out but I ignore her.

Fucking hypocrites. Maybe they should start taking a look at themselves before they start criticising me.

I quickly make my way to my room, closing the door behind me. I lay down on my bed and stare blankly at my ceiling. Trying my hardest to ignore that itch on my wrist, begging me for a distraction.

I sigh shakily to myself and blink away the tears. Only a few more years left and I'll be able to leave this hell hole. Rolling on to my side, I open up my drawer and pull out my trusty old friend. The only one that hasn't left me. I trace the edge of the blade and my mind is made up.

Bringing the blade to my wrist, I make five new marks. Staring at it blankly, as my wrist begins to bleed red. The sudden feeling of pain crashes over me. Finally distracting me of the emotional pain. Refusing to cry, I get up and make quick work of covering my fresh cuts. Hissing as it roughly rubs against my jumper.

Making my way under the covers, I curl into a ball and fall into a restless slumber. Trying to ignore the raising voices coming from the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sip my cup of tea quietly, eyes focused on highlighting the relevant text from my tutorial sheets. I'm startled as a pile of books is plonked heavily on the table opposite me. I look up to see Niall grinning at me.

"Hi Lou." He says cheerily, sitting himself down. I stare at him in confusion. What does he want? "Oh good, you've started on the seminar questions. Do you mind helping me? I'm confused with all the principles of easements." He frowns, looking frustrated. I stare blankly at him, confused as to why he's even talking to me.

"Wish I could help, but I'm struggling with the land law module." I say curtly, hoping he takes the hint.

"Damn." His frown deepens, but suddenly he's smiling. "I have a brilliant idea." He says cheerily. "My mate back at the packhouse, he had to cover this in his course and he aced it. We'll ask if he can help us?" He smiles. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Um, no." I respond in confusion. The smile falls from his face and he looks sad, with a hint of understanding on his face. "I don't want to pressure you. I just want to help a mate out." He says softly.

"But we aren't friends?" I state, rather rudely. I immediately feel guilty at the hurt expression that makes its way on to his face. "I'm sorry." I mutter, eyes flickering down to the table. "I just, I don't know you very well and I'm just confused as to why you are talking to me all of a sudden." I ramble nervously. Feeling the familiar itch on my wrist, my social anxiety begins to get the best of me.

"Hey Lou, it's okay." He says softly, making me look up at him. "Honestly, I saw you in the lecture theatre and it looked like you could use a friend." He smiles. Well isn't that great? I looked like a pathetic, lonely, loser and that's the only reason he's talking to me. "Plus you looked cool, which you are." He adds on, as he notices my reluctance. "Now, do you want to come with me? This year our marks count, so we could do with a genius tutor." He encourages, already packing up his stuff.

The feeling of guilt makes me nod stiffly. His smile comes back full force and I gingerly smile back at him, packing up my own belongings into my backpack.

"Packhouse did you say?" I ask curiously, as we leave the busy cafe. He nods his head enthusiastically.

"Yes. You'll absolutely love it there. It's super cozy. We all get along as well, which is a bonus." He says cheerfully.

Seriously? Could he be happier?

Though I cannot quash the small amount of jealousy bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I wish I could be happy.

"Cool." I mumble.

"Yeah, it is. Our next pack alpha is currently a partner in a law firm until he has to take over of course. That is who we are going to see by the way. Anyways, he's great. Such a lovely alpha." He rambles, heading towards a blank Range Rover.

"Seriously?" I ask in shock, as he unlocks the doors. "How? I mean you're a student!" I exclaim in shock. The other omega giggles at my reaction.

"Um, we're kinda well off as a pack." He giggles again. "Plus my alpha loves to spoil me." He blushes slightly, and I cannot stop myself from genuinely smiling at him.

"That's sweet." I say softly, closing the door behind me. "How long have you been with them?" I ask as he pulls out of the car park.

"Since I was like 8 I think." He laughs. "I didn't seriously get with Liam until I was like 12 though."

"Childhood sweethearts then." I murmur.

"Yeah, we are." He says lovingly. "What about you?" He asks curiously, eyes flickering to me for a brief moment before focusing back on the road.

"Ha no." I say bitterly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the most sociable person." I let out a small laugh. "I think I give off a don't speak to me vibe."

He lets out his own laugh.

"Being honest? You kinda do." He sends me a grin though, so I know he means nothing harsh by it. "But I reckon, once you've warmed up to people, you're like a little bundle of joy." He giggles.

"Piss off! I'm not small!" I exclaim, laughing freely for once.

"Mate seriously, I'm average height for a male omega and you are like a good few inches shorter than me." He laughs again once he notices my pout.

"Piss off." I murmur grumpily. Not able to stop a small smile from making its way onto my face.

My facade is soon forgotten as he drives down a long drive, before pulling up next to a huge mansion. My mouth is agape at the sheer size of the place.

"Do you all live here?" I ask in shock. He shakes his head.

"No. Only the alpha and his family live here. But there are rooms available for people who need to crash here for a bit. We do share the utilities though."

"Utilities?" I question, quickly following him out the car.

"Yeah. We've got a cinema room, a game room, gym, swimming pool, saunas, stuff like that." He shrugs his shoulders, like its no big deal.

"Wow." I murmur. My dreams have been limited to just getting out of that house. I could never see myself living in a house like this.

Niall pulls out his phone and texts someone, a ping quickly follows.

"H is upstairs now. We can go see him in his office." He says softly, opening up the front door. I look around gobsmacked at the interior. It looks like something out of a movie. He heads towards the grand, swirly steps in the foyer. I quickly follow him, not wanting to lose him.

"How many floors does this place have?" I ask in shock, as we head up another set of stairs.

"Four if we include the basement." He says nonchalantly. "The ground floor is basically all the entertainment rooms for the pack. The basement is where one of the pools is, with a sauna and steam room. The first floor is the spare rooms for people to stay. This floor is where the offices are. And upstairs is where Alpha Styles and his son live, Gemma has moved out, so they have a wing each." He rambles, coming to a stop outside a large door. He knocks and we wait patiently.

Suddenly the door is opened and I flush at the man before me.

"Hi Harry." Niall says cheerfully.

"Hello Niall." He says gruffly, looking towards me as he opens the door for us to come in. "And you are?" He questions. His eyes dark, with a hint of curiosity, his nostrils flaring slightly.

"Louis." I say shyly, trying my hardest to fight off a blush. I quickly follow Niall and sit down on one of the spare seats at the table.

"So what can I help you guys with?" He asks as he settles down. His question directed at the pair of us, but he keeps his gaze on me.

"We need help with one of our module topics." Niall says, breaking our intense stare-off.

For the next half hour, Harry explains the way the principles work. But I feel it went through one ear and came out the other. All I could do was stare at the perfection before me. With his luscious curly hair and his delicious scent. His plump lips and chiseled jaw. His slow drawl as he explains, it's all very distracting.

My phone buzzes on the table, pulling me out of my daze. I pick up my phone and let out a small sigh at the text.

From Mum 17:51 pm

Where are you? Tea isn't going to cook itself.

"Sorry Niall, but I've got to go." I say shyly, packing up my books. "Thank you Harry." I murmur sending him a small smile.

"That's alright Lou, we finished anyway." Niall replies.

"How are you getting home?" Harry asks.

"Um, I'll probably catch a bus back to the city center and then get my local one home." I murmur, standing up. "Thank you for having me, the pair of you." I say politely.

"Nonsense. I'll drop you off." Harry says gruffly, leaving no room for argument.

"See you later Lou." Niall says, sending me a wave before leaving the room.

I watch silently as the curly-haired alpha picks up his keys and holds open the door for me.

"You know you don't have to take me home." I say softly, gaze focused on the floor, as I don't feel like blushing again.

"Hush it's fine." He tuts. He places a hand on the small of my back and I can't help but tense at his actions. Afraid he's going to feel the fat of my back. "So how old are you Louis?" He asks, as we make it to his car. Of course, it's another Range Rover.

"I'm 20." I murmur, buckling my seatbelt up. "You?" I ask curiously. He looks quite young to be a successful lawyer.

"I'm 25." He responds, gaze not moving from the road ahead.

I just nod my head in response. Becoming overwhelmed with his scent. I look over to see his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly and I'm glad to see I'm not the only one affected.

After giving him directions, he pulls up outside my house.

"Thank you Harry." I say shyly, opening the door and hopping out.

"Louis." Harry calls out, just before I shut the door.

"Yeah?" I ask curiously, looking at him shyly. His face gives nothing away.

"I'm picking you up for tea on Thursday at 7." He says firmly, but his eyes soften a little. A small smile makes its way onto my face.

"Okay. See you then Harry." I say softly. I send him a small wave as I open the front door and only then does he drive off.

But as usual, my small bubble of happiness is burst as soon as I get home.


End file.
